A New Rebel
by AppleJax110
Summary: The story of Mal and Inara's 14 year old daughter, Sari, and the new passenger she takes a liking to.


Dad walked in to my room and flicked on the light, setting off the charm of bells meant to wake me up. And, as always, it worked. I sat up in bed, stretched my hands, and pushed the blanket away, hopping out of bed. I nodded to my dad, our way of saying "Good morning" when one of us was still to tired to talk. He walked out of the room, and I opened my closet, pulling out a pair of black jeans with white embroidery down the sides, and a red top with a large gold star on the chest. I grabbed my copper charm bracelet, slipped it on, and ran to the dining room for breakfast.

As usual, Jayne was at the table waiting to be fed, and my mom and god sister were cooking. Simon was reading his medical books. I went over to my mom and said good morning, then sat down, grabbing my "Cryptids" magazine off my seat as I sat. The magazine was dated 2043, and was worth millions. But I didn't care. Dad always said that if we were really tight for money, he'd have to sell it. I knew he was serious. I also knew not many people willing to buy from my father would want something like an old magazine.

Zoey walked in, dressed in black, as always. I knew he was special to her, it was obvious, and I'd never even met the guy. But it had been 14 years. When would she stop mourning? Mom and dad had both told me many times she'd never get over it, and that I believed. But 14 years wearing nothing but black? I just sighed, shook my head, and continued reading, trying to figure out what had been so special about this Wash guy. Kaylee came in, grabbed a bowl, and went back to watch the engine.

Dad walked in, and I said good morning. "Mornin, everybody," he said. "Inara, what's for breakfast?" My mom came over with 3 bowls, and gave one to Me, one to Simon, and one to Zoey. Jayne groaned, and I stifled a laugh. I knew mom was intentionally feeding him last. "Stew, Mal." She said. "Same thing as always." Dad sat down as River brought him and I our bowls. Then, finally, mom gave Jayne his food. We all started eating. "There's gonna be a change here soon." Dad said. "We're landing on Terso in near an hour, and while we're there, I intend to get some better food." _Finally_, I thought. I was sick of eating beef stew for breakfast, salad and bread for lunch, and more beef for dinner. Dad looked at me, and I looked at my magazine, then back at him. "Dad, we got plenty of money. This magazine is still mine." He smiled at me, then continued eating as mom and River joined us. After breakfast, I went to the cargo area. We were landing on Terso for a job. Dad was delivering 60 pounds of sinder sollution, a poison that causes fainting and hallucinations. He also wanted to get 2 more passengers.

It seemed like 10 minutes before we landed. We all got off, including Simon and River, though both Simon and dad objected. But River insisted, and Simon wanted to stay with her. "Zoey, Jayne, you're coming with me to finish the job. Kaylee, Inara, and Sari, go try to get passengers. Simon and River..." he hesitated. "Just... don't get noticed." We all went our own ways. I wandered around, looking for someone that could pay well. I went over to a shop, thinking a passenger-to-be might be inside, when I saw a boy, near my age walking through the streets. He was only wearing a plain grey shirt with a ripped sleeve, and a pair of dirty brown pants with holes all over. A first I had no interest, but then I saw something green hanging out of his pocket. I walked up to him calmly. "Hello." I said, and he just looked at me. "What'cha got there?" I asked, motioning to his pocket. He put his hand to his pocket and started to back away. "Don't be nervous. I'm just wondering where your parents are." I said. "G-gone." He said, still backing away from me. I stopped walking. "Gone?" I said. "As in, dead?" He shook his head. "I don't know." I thought for a moment. "Is that money in your pocket?" I asked. He pulled out a was of bills with lots of zero's on them. "I'm guessing you don't got a home, if you're parents are..gone?" I said. He nodded. "Wanna live on a ship? " His eyes shined. "Well, that's just shiny, 'cause, see, my dad's cap'n of a real nice ship... and he'd be glad to have another passenger. As long as you can pay." The boy held out his hand. "My name's Damon." He said. "Sari." I replied, and led him to Serenity.


End file.
